


Fan Art: Twilight

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My favorite ships: Bella and Edward, Leah and Jacob, Paul and anyone! lol </p><p>All artwork was created by me using Photoshop.  Please do not alter my work in any way, or post it on another site and claim it is your work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_****ATTENTION AUTHORS!  ~ IF YOU NEED ARTWORK FOR YOUR STORIES, SEE MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION:[Obsessedtwibrarian(OTB)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/profile)** _

 

_**Jacob and Renesmee** _

_**Zombie Edward and Bella** _

_**My favorite wolf ship ~ Blackwater** _

_**Bella Red Riding Hood manip created by me** _

_**Credits for the resources I used for these graphics can be found on my Deviant Art account.** _


	2. Some Twilight Story Banners For Authors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are some banner requests that I have filled through the years for Twilight authors. I've literally done over a hundred story banners, but these are the ones I'm most proud of. 
> 
> If you would like a graphic for your story, see my profile for contact information. I'll do any ship in the fandom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Fan Art: More Story Banners Made for Authors

_****ATTENTION AUTHORS: If you would like artwork made for your stories (ANY FANDOM & ORIGINAL STORIES!), contact information is located on my AO3 profile page.**** _

 

 

 

Resources used to create these graphics can be found on my **[DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT.](http://dlr-designs.deviantart.com/)**


	4. Story Banners for Authors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art was created by me using Photoshop CC. Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or post on other sites without permission and credit.

**Resource credits for all my work can be found on my Deviant Art account (DLR-Designs).**

 

 

 

 


	5. Fan Art: More Twilight story banners for authors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story banners created for Twilight authors using Photoshop and photomanipulation techniques. Please do not alter my artwork in any way or post on other sites without permission or attribution.


	6. Fan Art: More Twilight story banners for authors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight story banners made using Photoshop. Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or post on other sites without permission and attribution.

_**Twilight/Doctor Who Crossover** _

_** ** _

_** ** _

_** ** _

_** ** _

_** ** _

_**Different celebrities playing the roles of Bella, Edward and Jasper** _

_** ** _

_** ** _

_** ** _

_**(Not my Bella manip)** _

_** ** _


	7. Fan Art: More Twilight story banners for authors




	8. Fan Art: More Twilight story banners for authors




	9. Fan Art: More Twilight story banners for authors




	10. Fan Art: More Twilight story banners for authors




	11. Fan Art: More Twilight story banners for authors




	12. Fan Art: More Twilight story banners for authors




	13. Fan Art: More Twilight story banners for authors

**_(Different celebrities playing Edward and Bella)_ **

**_ _ **

**_ _ **

**_ _ **

**_(Twilight/Doctor Who Crossover)_ **

**_ _ **

**_ _ **

**_ _ **


	14. Fan Art: More Twilight story banners for authors




	15. Fan Art: Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fan art I created for Twilight.


	16. FAN ART: Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story banners I've made for Twilight fanfic authors.

 

 


End file.
